Gold Experience
|user = Giorno Giovanna |namesake = The Gold Experience album}} |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |note=*(Range: 2m)|notealign=right}} |destpower = C |speed = A |range = E (2m) |durability = D |precision = C |potential = A }} is the Stand of Giorno Giovanna, featured in Vento Aureo. When climactically pierced with the Arrow, it becomes Gold Experience Requiem. Appearance Gold Experience is a humanoid Stand of slender build and average height, like Giorno. The top of its head is similar to that of a typical helmet of a soldier, with curved markings similar to the letter J coming down from the eyes on both sides. There are stylized wings on its shoulders and large ladybugs all over its body. Its design is based on the scarab beetle, as a symbol of creation in ancient Egypt, and on ladybugs, symbolizing regeneration, with its angel wings as a symbol of peace.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 It wears slings, similar to the suspenders on DIO's pants. Befitting its name, Gold Experience is portrayed in most media featuring it in a shade of yellow, but changing colors for some of its details, most notably its ladybugs ornaments. Personality Gold Experience doesn't have any personality to speak of and follows its user's commands without manifesting any will. Its Stand Cry (seemingly communicated by itself or by Giorno, alternately) is "Muda muda muda~!", like DIO with The World. Abilities Unlike Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond, Gold Experience is not particularly strong. Despite this, it is rather fast and though an individual punch from it has roughly the same force of an average man, it can still launch a barrage of them. Gold Experience does, however, possess a very versatile power. Life Giver Gold Experience can endow anything its fists touch with life, which translates into a variety of different effects. This ability's most featured use is converting inorganic objects into living organisms, be it an animal or a plant. For instance, it can transform a piece of luggage into a frogChapter 441, Gold Experience Part 2 or a lighter into a rose.Chapter 449, Meet the Gangster Beyond the Wall (2) The lifeforms can persist for a long time and even a significant distance from Giorno. He can also freely cancel it and return an object to its original inorganic state. The speed of the transformation varies wildly, depending on the desired form: an object morphing into a plant is always shown to be fast, but animals generally take more time. Thus, transforming parts of a helicopter into a tree is nearly instantaneous and violent enough that the branches can burst through metal,Chapter 560, Green Day and Oasis (7) but transforming a rubber lifesaver into a fish takes a noticeable amount of time.Chapter 462, Sex Pistols Appears (1) Giorno has also instantaneously transformed drops of his blood into a swarm of ants,Chapter 582, Diavolo Rising (3) suggesting that the transformation time is proportional to the complexity of the life form he creates. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants of which he has no control. Thus, when he creates an animal, he has to guess what the animal is likely to do in order to take advantage of it. Since the animals do not always act the way he predicts, like when a snake accidentally burns itself on a lighter, using them can prove detrimental.Chapter 450, Gang Enrollment Part 1 If living conditions are absolutely unsuitable, such as temperatures of around -100°C, then Giorno cannot transform objects into lifeforms. Initially, when any of the created life forms were attacked, the damage would be reflected back at the attacker, including Stand abilities. For instance, Luca had tried to smash a frog with his shovel only for his head to be bashed instead. The transformation was also originally portrayed similarly to a fetus growing into an organism, but was eventually finalized as an object molding into Giorno's desired life form. Life Shot Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. When Bruno Bucciarati was hit by one of Gold Experience's punches, his consciousness accelerated to such a point that he perceived everything else to move slowly. However, his body did not follow the surge of speed and could hardly move, and Bucciarati had an out-of-body experience as his consciousness separated itself. While it heightens the senses of its victims as well, it also means that the then-defenseless body will feel a much more acute and intense pain over a much longer period of time when injury is taken; a punch to the face from Gold Experience that lasted a brief instant was perceived by Bucciarati as lasting much longer, even long enough for him to think full sentences and internally describe the sensation of pain as he's being punched.Chapter 445, Bucciarati's Arrival (3) Though only shown once, Gold Experience can also speed up an already-existing life form's life through its ability. Thus, he caused a tree to wither and expire immediately as a result of a greatly shortened lifespan.Chapter 454, Page 9 Also shown once is its ability to even clone organisms. During Bruno's fight against Diavolo, Giorno recreates Coco Jumbo from afar, using its Stand ability to temporarily trap Diavolo inside the turtle.Chapter 520, The Mystery of King Crimson (3) Flesh and Organ Creation Inspired by Baby Face's ability to transform body parts into inert cubes, Giorno discovered that he could do the reverse and create singular body parts and organs out of inorganic matter. Thus he is able to heal gruesome wounds through various means. In one instance, he transforms bullets into the very flesh they piercedChapter 515, White Album (7) and grew back one of his hands out of a brooch.Chapter 536, Notorious B.I.G (4) Life Sensor Thanks to Gold Experience's mastery over life, Giorno can sense life itself. Giorno himself claims that life energy to him exists in "clusters". When he touches someone or something, he can sense other lifeforms from within, allowing him to check if someone is alive or even determine how many souls there may be inside a given vessel.Chapter 582, Diavolo Rising (2) He also planned to track Diavolo by planting a brooch given life on the latter to sense it from afar and stalk the Boss.Chapter 516, The Boss' Last Orders Giorno also applied this ability by touching the plane that Team Bucciarati planned on flying to Sardinia in, making sure that nobody was inside before any of them boarded. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * }} Gallery - Transformation= Young GE grass growing.png|Gold Experience causing the grass to grow taller and bloom flora Koichi luggage gradually changing.png|Koichi's luggage slowly turned... Koichi luggage frog.png|Into a frog GiornoGrowsATree.png|Gold Experience causes a tree to sprout from the ground Fly tooth.png|Bruno Bucciarati's tooth turned into a fly GE lighter flower.png|Polpo's lighter turned into a flower Socket snake.png|A socket on a wall turned into a snake Stairs Handrail plant.png|Gold Experience turning parts of a stair balustrade into morning glories Evergreen tree withered.png|An evergreen tree quickly withering after being hit by Gold Experience Pistol transform back into Banana.png|Polpo grabs a banana and eats it, it turns back into a revolver GE tooth jellyfish.png|Giorno turns one of his tooth into a jellyfish, absorbing Abbacchio's "tea" Narancia shoe fly.png|Narancia Ghirga's shoe turned into a fly FloatationDevice_Fish.PNG|A flotation device into a fish Brooch eye part.png|Giorno turns one of his brooches into a replacement eye BF trapped by Vine.png|Melone's motorcycle seat turned into vines GE HAND PIRANIA.png|Gold Experience changing its severed hand into a piranha GE Moto hand.png|Gold Experience making the motorcycle's remains turn into a replacement hand BabyFaceMotocycle.png|Reverting the hand back to motorcycle parts CJCloneGE.PNG|A clone of Coco Jumbo created from the turtle's DNA plus Gold E's power ReplacementHand.PNG|A replacement hand Giorno created before severing both of his hands RockLadybug.PNG|A piece of Moody Blues's mold of the Boss' face into a ladybug to restore it BloodAnts.png|Drops of Giorno's own blood into ants - Attack= BucciaratiPunchedbyGE.png|Gold Experience breaks Bucciarati's teeth GE Ability effect on human.png|Gold Experience punches Bucciarati's arm, attempt to making his consciousness accelerate again GE Muda to BS.png|Gold Experience's rush on Black Sabbath GE Car.png|Gold Experience hitting cars Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Punching Ghiaccio GhiaccioCurbed.png|Gold Experience kicks Ghiaccio until he dies GiovsCio.jpg|Gold Experience pummeling Cioccolata for seven pages - Covers= Volume 47.jpg|Cover, Volume 47 (With Jotaro, Josuke and their Stands) Volume 59.jpg|Cover, Volume 59 Chapter_444.jpg|Cover, Chapter 444 Chapter_445.jpg|Cover, Chapter 445 Chapter_446.jpg|Cover, Chapter 446 Chapter 454.jpg|Cover, Chapter 454 Chapter 452.jpg|Cover, Chapter 452 Chapter 455.jpg|Cover, Chapter 455 Chapter 502.jpg|Cover, Chapter 502 Chapter 505.jpg|Cover, Chapter 505 Chapter 506.jpg|Cover, Chapter 506 Chapter 522.jpg|Cover, Chapter 522 Chapter 535.jpg|Cover, Chapter 535 Chapter 582.jpg|Cover, Chapter 582 Chapter 586.jpg|Cover, Chapter 586 Chapter 587.jpg|Cover, Chapter 587 Chapter 588.jpg|Cover, Chapter 588 Chapter 589.jpg|Cover, Chapter 589 }} - Anime= GE Anime.jpg|Gold Experience's first appearance BucciaratiFacePunch.png|Gold Experience punches Bruno Bucciarati in the jaw Giornopose2.png|The Stand and its master ready to fight Bucciarati Gold Experience Stats.png|Gold Experience's Stats Damage_reflection_on_Luca.png|Gold Experience's attack reflection on Luca Gold experience ref.png| Gold Experience key art GoldExperienceOP.png|Gold Experience & Giorno in Fighting Gold GiornoGECredits.png|Gold Experience & Giorno in the ending credits for Part 5 - Game= Giogio01.png|Gold Experience with Giorno in the Vento Aureo PS2 game GoldExperience_ASBNB.png|Gold Experience's render, All Star Battle GiornoGHAASB.png|Gold Experience stabbed by the Arrow during Giorno's GHA, ASB Giorno GoldExperience jojoeoh.png|Gold Experience's render, Eyes of Heaven GE&SFDHA.png|Gold Experience attacking in unison with Sticky Fingers during Giorno and Bruno's DHA, Eyes of Heaven - Figure= 100 gold.jpg|Gold Experience Super Action Statue Gold-Experience.png|Gold Experience in DX Stand Collection 29812.jpg|Gold Experience (Gray color) in Sofubi Figure 29813.jpg|Gold Experience (Golden color) in Sofubi Figure Sr1.jpg|Gold Experience, Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista as Super Revolution Vol.1, in Statue Legend }} Trivia *Taking into account Stands up to Vento Aureo, Araki lists Gold Experience as his favorite in terms of design. Along with the ladybug motif, he decided against pupils in order to make it seem more mysterious.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p. 34 *According to JOJO A-GO!GO!, Gold Experience's final barrage on Cioccolata was the first time in shōnen manga history that a "seven page beatdown" was featured.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p. 69 * Gold Experience's stats received a slight boost in the anime adaptation, with its E in Range being upgraded to a C. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands